badefandomcom-20200215-history
Elavan
Elavan is the real-life pairing of Elizabeth Gillies and Avan Jogia (El/izabeth and Avan). They have been seen to be very close and hang out sometimes. While the ship is very popular, it has nothing to do with Bade, but some fans think so. Elavan Moments *In an interview Avan said that he and Liz went to see the movie "Black Swan". He also said that she is the person that he sees movies with most often. When he was asked if it was like a date, he laughed nervously and hesitated for a long time before saying it was "like a friend." * In that same interview, Avan jokingly said that he and Matt used to date. Later, the interviewer asked "So you and Liz are like you and Matt?" Avan said yes and then realized what he said and laughed. *Avan has mentioned Liz in many of his interviews. *In one interview he said that Liz was very funny and down to earth. Also, he says their friendship enables them to try new things with their characters. *Avan said that he has a nickname for Liz: LizMcGills. *Avan said in an interview that it's fun playing Beck because he gets to boss around Liz. *When Avan was answering questions on his formspring, he tweeted Liz saying "@LizGillies Hey Liz, go on that other social networking site so we can talk :)" *At the KCA'S 2011, Avan has his arm over Liz (and Ariana). *In an interview Liz said that Avan was a flirt, indicating that he flirts with her. * In that same interview Avan said that she (Liz) isn't nearly as mean as she looks. *When Victoria was asked on Formspring if she thought Avan and Liz made a cute couple she said that she did think they would look cute together. *Liz tweeted multiple times that Avan had taken pictures of her on set. *Liz has mentioned that Avan and her are very close friends. *In the Freak the Freak Out table read, Avan hugged Liz and kissed her head, they were both smiling. *On Ustream, Liz jokingly said that Avan was a bad kisser but said that she was kidding, indicating that she thinks Avan is a good kisser. *In one of Dan's videos Liz touched Avan's abs. *There are pictures where they are really close. In one, she is sitting on his lap. *On Liz's birthday in 2010, Avan posted happy birthday on twitter and told her to pick up her phone because he wants to call her. *Both would like at least two kids. *There was an interview with them together and the two seemed really close. *Liz said that Avan was the kind of person that would start dancing randomly. *For Avan's 19th birthday Liz tweeted "Happy Birthday to my favorite onscreen lover. Love you darling!!! Happy Bday!" Avan replied back saying ":) thanks dear. Another year older, roll out the walker." She was the 1st one on the show to tweet him this and she was the 1st one he replied to. *In an interview with Tiger Beat ''magazine she said that her and Avan were really close in real life and she said they can talk about anything. *Avan tweeted about Liz's rendition of Jealous Guy, saying "My unbelievably talented friend and colleague has a touching rendition of Jealous Guy. Check it out." Liz replied saying "You're such an angel. Thankya darlin :)" and then retweeted his post. *On the behind the scenes of the Beggin' on Your Knees music video, Avan and Liz are seen together in some scenes. Ariana is playing a carnival game and you can see Liz shouting something with Avan patting her back. Avan, Liz and Victoria get interviewed and the 3 are close together. Liz finishes Avan's sentence in this clip when he can't get out what he's trying to say. *In this: video, Liz's hand is on Avan's shoulder, and Avan keeps putting his arm tightly around her waist. He holds her waist like couples do. * Liz and Avan were seen sitting next to each other at the KCA's. *Avan tweeted this after his SBNN radio interview "Some highlights of the show. Being asked to a prom ( Didn't know what to say?) great red velvet pancakes and @LizGillies calling in :)" *Avan tweeted about the new Beck and Jade relationship video "Beck and Jade 's "Relationship Advice" http://ow.ly/4wzxD If you resist it only makes it worst.@LizGillies" Liz responded "@ATJogia HAHA. Oscars for both of us." Then she corrected him on his spelling "@ATJogia only makes it worse* :p :p :P ;p" and he responded "@LizGillies you might win the Oscar but I win the spelling bee :]" * The SBNN campaign that Avan created tweeted, “@fatnotfluffy: I'm pretty sure the next psa for @WeAreSBNN is @LizGillies” WOULDNT THAT BE AWESOME :)" and Liz replied "@WeAreSBNN @fatnotfluffy ahahaha NO PRESSURE, RIGHT? ;)" *In a video where the cast was rehearsing, Liz was jokingly telling to point at her, Avan was first to do so and wiped her forehead afterwards. *Liz was asked on her Formspring if she would ever sing a duet with Beck (Avan) on Victorious. She responded with "Ahh I hope so! That would be awesome." *During a BTS promo for "Ice Cream For Ke$ha ", you can see Liz and Avan talking in the background. *Avan tweeted a video to Liz of Beck and Jade. *On formspring somebody asked Liz to rate Avan's kissing. She put a good kisser. *Liz said (again) that Avan is the biggest flirt in this interview: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O81JTK-kRRs *Liz and Avan walk into "Graceland" together, Liz is holding onto Avan's arm: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIL_94GtYOU *In a video showing the iCarly and Victorious casts' trip to Graceland, there is a scene where Liz is snapping a picture, and after she does, Avan leans down to whisper in her ear. * Liz and Avan are seen talking in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1S1amVoJ6zI *Liz tweets a twitvid about Beck/Jade and Avan does, too. *Liz and Avan are dancing together in the official music video: Victoria Justice - Freak the Freak out. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RORrc2gNRjY They are dancing around 3:00. *Both of them love The Rocky Horror Picture Show. *On Canada Day, Liz tweeted this to Avan: "@ATJogia Happy Canada Day my cute Canadian muffin!!" Avan responded: " @LizGillies Thanks Liz :) We need to have a Canada/Independence Day like a combination Pizza Hut/Taco Bell" * In the Walmart sound check, there is a photo of the cast and Liz kisses Avan on the cheek on the left. *Victoria Justice has been asked many times on her Formspring if Liz and Avan are dating. She always replied "ask them" but she has never denied that they are dating, which could mean there is something going on between them. *In the "I Want You Back" music video, it shows the cast posing for a picture, and Liz is leaning on Avan and has her head resting on his shoulder. *At the end of the "I Want You Back" music video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LDbRkkcHWw), Avan touches Liz's arm. She turns to see what he wants but Ariana grabs his arm and pulls him to her. *In one picture of the cast, Liz's arm is resting on Avan's shoulder and he was holding her very close to him and has his arm around her waist tightly. *In the IParty with Victorious (table read) video, Liz and Avan are sitting next to each other. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yu-NQlIGhm0&feature=related) *On the Behind the Scenes: Freak the Freak Out music video, Elizabeth and Avan stood close to each other during an interview. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GL9D9OCfjko near 1:17) *In the Kids Choice Awards 2010 video where Avan Jogia is giving the viewers a tour, Liz can be seen in the background (but not far from him) when he was getting ready. *In the KCA 2010 when the Victorious cast was getting interviewed he stands near Liz and they both can be seen smiling. *In the KCA 2011, Avan leaned towards Elizabeth (while Ariana is in the middle) and talks to her a little bit before they sat down. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sjeQkVIan0&feature=related near 0:18) *During the big Victorious Flash Mob, Avan and Elizabeth can mostly be seen dancing near each other. *Also, during that interview, Liz said seeing her fans wait in line to see her (not knowing that they're going to surprise them) feels awful, and Avan started stroking Liz's hair and told her it was okay. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQW9JVk17-8) *There is a video of the whole cast at an event, and if you look very closely, Avan puts his hand on Liz's shoulder and then moves it to her back. *Liz kisses Avan on the cheek in a behind the scenes video from the "I Want You Back" live performance. *Daniella called Liz over to show the interviewer a dance move they made up, and Liz came over with Avan, then handed him her phone. *In another interview at the flash mob, Liz looked down Avan's shirt. *At the flash mob, the whole cast did most of their interviews alone. However, Liz and Avan had mulitple interviews together, meaning they could have been hanging out together the whole time. *They did a freestyle rap together, and Liz said that Avan is a "really cool dude." (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmcoFbWJwfw) *Avan said in an interview about on-screen kisses that kissing scenes are work but they're fun, and he does almost all his kissing scenes with Liz. *Avan tweeted/posted on facebook that Liz is better at rapping than he is. *There was an update on Avan's twitter/facebook that said "Hi - Liz." This probably means that Liz logged onto Avan's account, or he left it open and she used his computer/phone. *In an interview, Liz said that she and Avan have a really good time playing boyfriend and girlfriend on the show. *Avan and Liz did an interview together at the Halo awards. They stood close to each other the whole time and kept looking at each other throughout the interview. *During that interview, the interviewer talked about Jade possibly going out with a guy who had her personality type, but Liz started stroking Avan's face and he smiled at her. *They were asked if Beck and Jade would be breaking up, and Liz seemed shocked and asked why he would want them to break up. *They talked about Halloween and kept referring to themselves as "we" instead of just "I." *They posed for a picture at the Halo awards in which Liz's head is on Avan's shoulder. *Liz did a breast cast to raise money for brest cancer research, and Avan said it looks really cool. *In this video, Avan and Liz are sitting next to each other and Avan has his arm around the back of the chair Liz is sitting in. *Avan and Liz did an interview together in this video and spoke about the Beck and Jade relationship and about the show's new video game. Avan had his arm around Liz for a lot of the interview, and also touched her arm once. *They sat next to each other at the 2011 Teen Nick Halo Awards. *In the music video of the 2011 Nickelodeon Christmas song (Holiday Jingle from Nickelodeon), Liz sings "We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be" and Avan has his arm around Liz shoulders and she is holding his hand. *On Avan's formspring, someone asked him if he ever been victimized by Regina George and he answered that he had the feeling that Liz Gillies asked that. *In this interivew the cast has to rate each other's flirting skills. Liz says Avan is good at flirting and rates him an 8.5. She says he will act romantic and sweet and touch your hand. Avan rates Liz a 9 and jokingly says her flirting style borderlines on abusive. Liz says "we both have different ways of flirting" and they keep smiling at each other. *On Avan's twitter he said this about Liz guest starring in a White Collar episode "Watch my friend and my best girl on screen [http://twitter.com/LizGillies @'LizGillies'] on WHITE COLLAR tonight @ 10PM (9c) on USA Channel ....RT" and Liz replied "[http://twitter.com/ATJogia @'ATJogia'''] Thank you darlin!!! :)" *Avan Jogia said on his formsping: "Liz and I are good friends, she is easily one of the funniest people I know. and nicest." *In this Video Liz and Avan do an interview saying you should do the big help. *In the Victorious Big help video by bop and tiger beat (@ around 1:43) Liz grabs Avan's arm and doesn't let go for a little while and they laugh together. *In this Video Liz and Avan are acting like parents to Matt, saying "You're grounded," and Avan starts to back Liz up when Matt starts to raise his voice at her (but raising his voice as in playing around). *In this Video Liz and Avan do an interview for Fanlala, they stood close togehter and he had his arm around her and she holds the microphone for him. *In this Video Liz and Avan fell together while they were running in a scene (near 2:41). *In this Video in the background there is a blank wall with a picture of Liz and Avan. Photo Gallery Click here to see the photo gallery. Videos Video:Liz Gilies on the Set of Victorious Video:Avan Jogia & Liz Gillies on the Victorious Video Game Video:Liz Gillies & Avan Jogia Interview Video:VICTORIOUS Stars AVAN JOGIA & LIZ GILLIES Interview @ Flash Mob! Video:'Victorious' Cast Flash Mob -- Avan Jogia & Elizabeth Gillies Video:NEWinfo! NEWS! Could they be dating? Video:Victoria Justice and The Victorious Cast Rap Up Season 2 Video:Behind the Scenes w/ the Victorious Cast for the Flash Mob Dance!